Brass And Gold
by Aquamonkey
Summary: One is a paragon of virtue. The other is a monster, hidden for so long. But which is which? When alliances fall apart, and sanity starts to wane, the wickedness shall spread, again and again. Features all of the gang. *Rated M for swearing, some grit, and references to imprisonment, and violence*
1. Angelus In Tenebris

***Zulija, aka my sister from another mister (lol), I owe you so damn much. You helped me out with this, and I really appreciate it. Here goes nothing...***

Brass And Gold

Angelus In Tenebris

A little girl was crouched on muddy ground, nothing but a tattered blanket wrapped around her that failed to stop the winter chill from sapping her strength and cutting mercilessly into her skin, the unbearable yet insistent pain making her cry. The ground was wet beneath her feet, her shoes soaked from the gallons of rain that fell from the night sky, followed by the booming sound of thunder that always managed to steal a shaky sob from her.

She'd run away from her home, but the reason behind that wasn't what most would assume. She wasn't a rebellious child, or a little tearaway. She had run because she had to, because the life as she knew crumbled before her eyes in ways she could not yet comprehend. The place which she called home, where she had gathered many precious memories, had been bought by someone else, just days after her parents were murdered. The girl didn't know nor did she understand what was going on. Everything had happened in such a short span of time. She had lost everything within moments. It was hard for her to understand the cruelty of this world when she was just a little child that wanted nothing more but to listen to her Mother read, or laugh with her Father as he happily held her up on his shoulders.

She knew that these new people wouldn't want some dirty, filth laden rat, scurrying about their home. It wasn't hers anymore. She wasn't welcome, and now she had nowhere else to go. The family that bought the home were some of the nastiest people the young girl had ever seen. As she hid under her bed, all she could hear was shouting, and smashing downstairs. When the coast was clear, she ran downstairs, and her heart wrenched as she saw her Mother's vase, a gift from her Father, when they were married, broken, in pieces on the carpeted floor. She ran outside, running until her lungs ached and she could barely breathe. Where she ended up, in a dingy, backstreet area, that made her feel sick, as a bitter smell lingered in the air.

Now, the frightened six year old girl hid in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias, and just hoped that no one heard her whimpers. Some of the Lower Quarters inhabitants were rather gutsy, and loud, making her tremble when they walked past her, completely unaware of her presence. And even if they knew she were there, they'd be uncaring too.

But someone did notice her. She could feel their eyes piercing through her like daggers, and the feeling made the girl uncomfortable. She mustered enough courage to look up and see the horrid man that was looking down on her, and a gasp that sounded like a sob escaped her. The man's merciless gaze made her feel like he was up to something. His intentions were those of evil.

She, now, really had become a rat, trapped and fearing for it's life, under the scrutiny of a potentially horrid person, whose intentions were less than amicable.  
>Her father had always taught her not to talk to strangers, so the only thing she could do, the only remaining option, was to look away from the unknown man, and hope that this person didn't report her to the guards, or worse, kill her.<p>

She was a nobody after all, a street urchin that had lost everything. She no longer warranted care.

* * *

><p>Cumore stared at this impotent little thing, and felt nothing. A slender, arched lilac brow did raise however, when the girl scurried back. A futile effort, as her back was now glued against the wall, but he did not care.<p>

What he had not being paying attention too, however, was that Commandant Alexei had seen him stop, and wandered what he was looking at. The streets were devoid of people at this time, so he was a little curious as to what had drawn the flamboyant Captain's attention.

When he wandered over there, Cumore smirked and looked at him. When he saw the trembling girl, his jaw dropped, but Cumore remained smirking. His superior glared back at him, effectively shutting down his amusement. He felt an obligation to help the girl. After all, he had worked his way up from nothing, fought his way up the ladder, to a position that he now held so dear. But that did not mean he had forgotten his fellows, whether in the Lower Quarter, or not.

* * *

><p>The ivory haired man bent down but didn't move any closer. The child tried to scurry even further back, but her attempts were futile, her back was now glued against a brick wall.<p>

Cumore groaned. "Commandant. You're duties are to the palace, not to coddle an urchin".

Alexei spun around and growled. "Cumore! She is a mere child! Do not speak of her like she is nothing. Leave me".

The purple haired man gave a curt nod, and went to join the guards, who were still awaiting orders.

"All of you, go back to the castle".

The four heeded the Commandant's order, bowed, then walked away.

* * *

><p>"Don't be frightened, little one. I am not like Cumore, I won't speak ill of you. Are you the missing child reported a few days ago?"<p>

_Reported? Reported by whom?_

The little girl looked at the young man, and nodded.

He frowned. "Your parents. I am very sorry to hear about what happened to them, and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to find their killer".

The girl started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. How old are you? I ask, as there is an orphanage, not far from here that takes children, up till the age of eleven".

The small child looked up and put up six fingers, her lips felt too numb to speak, and her throat was too dry to voice her answer.

Alexei looked glum. "Six? Oh, you poor thing. If you wish, I will get you a place in the orphanage, now, so you don't have to be in the cold anymore. Only if you wish it, okay?"

The girl crawled forward, and nodded. She didn't wish to be cold anymore, and, despite not knowing this man for long, she had no one else to turn to, or trust. She stood up on shaky legs and walked forward.

Alexei moved one of the barrels out of the way, and she walked next to him. He noticed her shoes were ruined, and his frown deepened. "May I? The floor is freezing cold, and your health will suffer more as a result".

The girl nodded, and he picked her up.

* * *

><p>Alexei, true to his word, took the fragile young girl to the Azalea Orphanage. The staff took one look at her, and brought her in immediately.<p>

They gave her a room, let her warm up, bathe, and gave her new clothes.

Afterwards, she sat in front of a roaring hearth, and tucked into a hot bowl of soup. Alexei tipped his head to the staff, and walked over to her.

"I have to go. You're safe here, I swear that".

As he went to leave the warm shelter of the home, the small girl spoke, it was barely audible, but he heard it.

"Thank you".

He nodded, smiled, and left the orphanage, bound for the castle.


	2. Cascade

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this. It isn't because I couldn't be bothered, I assure you. I was going through a lot, and it all got on top of me, so writing just didn't get a place among all of that. It won't happen again. I have vowed to buck up, be stronger, and keep to a schedule. Thanks for all the support, it's much appreciated. And Zulija, you lovely girl, you have really helped me out. I owe you a hell of a lot of drinks. I'll end up bankrupt, lol. ;-)**

Cascade

_Seven years later_

Life is the orphanage was lovely. In Spring, the flowers outside and on the balcony's of the children's room flourished, and the sun would warm her face, when she looked out of the window. Patricia, the owner of the orphanage, had a few people, wanting to adopt the young child. One had much experience, and had adopted five children in her lifetime, and all of those went on to lead productive lives. The woman lived in Capua Torim, and when she visited the young girl, she took an instant liking to her, and decided to adopt her.

This made the girl ecstatic and very thankful. She was a lucky girl indeed. Being rescued by Alexei, and now adopted by a wonderful woman?

Lucky indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Rose sat, with her hands tied behind her back, on the dock. A violent gang of thieves were loading their ship, with stolen loot, from the townspeople.

She was supposed to protect them, the people, who had looked after her, and given their time and medicine to her. The Innkeeper also given her a permanent room, and meals, for free. She owed them dearly.

And yet currently, she was incapacitated, and these snickering, dirty handed ruffians were taking things, not rightfully theirs. She had to break free.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet? I'm tired". Karol huffed and puffed, dragging his feet along the wet grass, in short strides. Rita clipped him around the ear and he yelped. Yuri rolled his eyes, but smiled, when he saw the bridge that led to Capua Nor. He looked up at the sky, and jumped, after hearing a crack of thunder. "Guys, it's daytime, and yet, the sky is black. Don't you think that's strange?"<p>

Estelle looked up at the onyx, depressing looking sky, and a drop of rain hit her on the nose. She squeaked, prompting Yuri to spin around, and draw his sword. Everyone looked at him, before giggling. "I'm okay Yuri. Thank you for your concern though. It's raining".

Repede starting sprinting towards the bridge of the port town as the rain started to become heavy.

"Repede's got the right idea. We need to get to the inn before we get soaked".

Karol's head moved up, as if to begin a nod, but as it moved down, he sneezed. Rita crinkled her nose in disgust and stepped away from him.

* * *

><p>Rose wriggled her hands out of the binds, but kept them behind her back. The leader of this ragtag group walked up to her. In response, she spat in his face. The man moved back, growled and raised his hand to slap her. She then stood, and punched him in the gut. He keeled over and grunted. The other men looked at her, and fear flashed in their eyes. The woman smirked.<p>

"Boys. I've enough experience to know how to untie my hands".

The men gasped, and their sacks of loot fell on the deck with a thump. Their captor was now free, and panic hit them, like a ton of bricks.

Rose stood up, and flexed her wrists. "Leave, now. I don't want to have to hurt you".

One of the men scoffed and waved her off. "Yeah, what are ya gonna do huh? Ya tiny thing, you couldn't hurt a fly".

The woman's laughter bellowed, and that visibly angered the man. When she finally stopped laughing, she ran at him, and punched him in the face, before throwing him over her shoulder. "You can be my flies then, huh, boys? Come on then, who's next?" She walked around the others, some of whom were shaking. "No one? No? Shame. Scram, all of you".

The remaining three men were confused, they thought they'd be arrested. It seemed they were getting away with their raid. They subsequently turned on their heels, and ran away, as fast as they could, but Rose had other ideas. She ran after them, and was close, before they shot around a blind corner. Rose misjudged the turn and skidded to a halt in front of a group of soldiers. She fell flat on her face, and hit her forehead, hard. Her head span for a good long while, and she couldn't hear then soldier's voices properly. They sounded muffled.

A deeper voice came next, and arms parted the crowd of men.

When Alexei looked down, recognition hit him, and he felt a smile quirk his mouth.

It was the fragile little girl he had rescued multiple times, now an adult. It had been twelve years since he had seen her last, and a feeling he could not distinguish latched onto his heart. He dismissed it, and held out his hand. When the woman did not take it, he realised that she was more injured than he thought.

* * *

><p>When Rose's head stopped spinning, she looked up, and saw a man, with a quizzical expression on his face. When she saw the banners held by his men, and the red armor he wore, she jumped to attention.<p>

"Ah, excuse my disrespect Commandant. I've had a strange day and I am completely out of it".

Alexei felt a twinge of sadness. Didn't she recognise him?

Come to think of it, he still didn't know her name.

A villager shouting it alerted him too it.

_Rose..._

He was brought out of his thoughts by the woman, tilting her head at him. Her burnished gold eyes seemed to shimmer, and he was more than a little intrigued.

Rose moved up and onto her knees, before adjusting her ponytail, and smoothing her hair down.

"Thank you, Commandant, but I'll be okay".

She went to stand, but wobbled. The ivory haired man's arm shot out, and he took her hand, and steadied her. She looked at him, and smiled. As she looked around, she saw the three thieves, cornered by Alexei's men. That made her feel a little better.

Footfalls behind him, and a familiar, annoying voice, that dripped sarcasm made him roll his eyes.

_Cumore..._

He ruined the moment. He did so that often, it made his superior want to shout at him, until he was red in the face. What he said angered him, and it did Rose too. She narrowed her eyes, and refused to look at the Captain.

"Please do not tell me that you still wish to know this beggar, Alexei?"

Rose mumbled her annoyance. "Yes, because you're perfect, aren't you, colourful runt".

He was ignored by his superior. He, the woman, and his men walked away, towards the town. The Captain followed, but was stopped by Alexei before stepping foot into the town.

"Are you done Cumore?"

Cumore was more than a little amused. "Does she not know who you are anymore? That has to hurt. After all, you have helped her, many times. Surely she would know, no?"

"Leave, now. I need to talk to the villagers. Take the prisoners into custody".

Cumore nodded, bowed, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Alexei felt strange as he walked through the town. It had been a long time since he had seen Rose, and yet, she didn't recognise him. He had to know what happened. He decided to ask the doctor of the town, to see what happened. Her polished gold eyes would glimmer in the Commandant's presence, but that was it, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel more than a little disappointed.<p>

After talking with some people, and reassuring them, he spoke with the doctor, and he confirmed something that the Commandant dreaded.

Rose was found, in a coma, with a bleeding head wound, in the field where the roses grew in the Spring. When she awoke, she had no idea where she was, who she was, or why she was there. It took her years to adjust her new surroundings, and she had decided to learn how to fight, to payback the people, as they saved her life. Alexei had to admit that he was rather proud of her. She had done rather well for herself, and had turned out to be a bright, intelligent, tough woman.

* * *

><p>Rose walked back over to the docks, and hauled up one the of the unconscious thieves bodies. She started walking up the stairs, when she spotted four drenched people, and what appeared to be a dog, running into the town, seeking shelter from the now vicious torrent of rain.<p>

"Commandant? This is another of the thieves, and another is still on the deck".

Alexei was amused by the man over her shoulder's arms, swinging around, behind her back.

Rose looked a little nervous, and coughed before she spoke. "I, er, I knocked them out. They hurt me, tied me up, and tried to take the villagers possessions and gald. I could not let that happen. So, it was self defense".

She put the man down, and walked back towards the dock.

* * *

><p>Shortly after that, the gald had been redistributed among the townspeople, and their possessions had been returned as well. Rose returned to the inn, and saw these newcomers, who were shaking themselves off, and spraying water droplets everywhere as they did so. The innkeeper's face said it all. He was livid that these people were ruining his inn. But, one look at Yuri's sword, Rita's scowling face, a snarling Repede, and a sneezing Karol, with a massive hammer had him gulping. And so, he decided not to say anything.<p>

Yuri walked up to the desk and straightened up his clothes. "We need two rooms. And what's with the weather here?"

Rita walked behind him. "Something's up the barrier blastia. The aer it's giving off is imbalanced, and it shouldn't be. How long has this been going on?"

The innkeeper shook his head. "At least a few weeks. No one's been able to stop it. And it's permanently dark too. It's frightening everyone. I have two rooms available now. You're lucky. We've had quite a few travelers recently. Oh, hello there Rose, thanks for dealing with those scoundrels earlier".

The gang all turned and jumped when they saw Rose, standing behind them. Karol fell over, and Estelle ran over to him, before casting a healing arte.

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry, did I scare you all? I didn't mean too. You guys need to dry off, or you may get sick".

Rita glared at Karol, and crossed her arms. "It's too late for the wuss over there. I swear, if I've caught a cold off you...".

Estelle gasped, and Yuri growled. "Rita, stop. Rose is right. Is there anywhere we can wash our clothes, and get some spares?"

Rose nodded. "I'll get you some and wash your clothes for you. Mercurio, they're alright, okay?" She walked off to the laundry room.

Mercurio nodded and pointed to the bath-house. "You can get washed there. And if the boy is sick, I recommend using this tea. It won't cure him, but it will make him feel much better, and will warm him up. Here". Yuri took the little bag from the man's outstretched hand. "Free of charge, of course".

Yuri nodded and handed the bag to Karol, who was still huffing at being called 'boy'. He may be young, but he detested the term 'boy'.

* * *

><p>Rose came back, with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She handed some to each of the group. "Just leave your clothes outside the bathing house, and then I'll take them".<p>

Everyone nodded, and the girls decided to use the bathing facilities first, so the boys went to their rooms, and got changed into the spare clothes.

* * *

><p>Alexei was heading back to his convoy of men, before Cumore stopped him.<p>

"The men have been detained, at your request. So, tell me, Alexei. What is it with this woman, hmm? Highly inappropriate, don't you think?"

His superior glared at him, rusty bronze eyes, defiant against bright purple ones. "With Rose? Nothing. I simply wished to ask her if she were well. But it seems an accident purged her of her memories, and so, she does not know me, or you, for that matter anymore. I believe that she is lucky that her memory of you has gone. You were always so unkind to her. Just because you are miserable, it does not mean that you should drag everyone else down with you".

Both of the Captain's eyebrows rose up, in suspicion. "You are acting as if she matters. She does not. One person means nothing. You were appointed to help many. Many make you worthy of your post. Tell me, would you rather save her, or the masses? Something tells me it is the former. Commandant, I strongly advise that you distance yourself from her. There is a reason why you shouldn't shackle yourself to someone. The term caring is overrated. You should care for your job, not some beggar, who is likely filthier than a sewer rat. She isn't worthy of anything other than contempt".

Alexei had heard enough, and walked away from the vile, seething attitude of the Captain, choosing to ignore, rather than hit him.

That would not be condoned by the castle, and it could jeopardize his position.

He did not work his way up the ranks, to be dismissed, for simply losing his rag, after all...


End file.
